This invention relates to thermal printers and more particularly to an improved thermal printer print head and electronic circuit assembly.
In prior art thermal printers significant attention has been paid to thermal print head design, but scant consideration has been given the overall design of the printer electronic packaging. Partitioning of the electronics and head structures is rendered necessary where the thermal print head is moved during on the fly printing, but when the print head structure is maintained stationary except for compliance between thermal print elements and the thermally sensitive printing paper, there is an opportunity to more closely integrate the electronic components into a single simplified package. To realize the optimum advantages of such a combination of the electronics is advantageous since it is usually an object of thermal printing applications to achieve an economical non-impact type printer.